


Dying of thirst

by Lizzielose



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, TRADUCTION, originally posted on FFnet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzielose/pseuds/Lizzielose
Summary: Juste une petite histoire humoristique entre Scott et Isaac. Scott est en gras, et Isaac en italique





	Dying of thirst

**Author's Note:**

> Posté à l'origine sur fanfiction.net : https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11692626/1/Dying-of-thirst-traduction  
> Correction de fautes au passage.

A moitié allongé sur le canapé, Isaac grogna et remua quand son téléphone vibra. Il atteignit paresseusement sa poche, et l'en sortit. Il avait un message de « Beam Me Up »  Scotty. Il s'arrêta juste avant de l'ouvrir, ses yeux se plissant avec suspicion. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre, qui, avec les nuages, et l'obscurité, devenait une sorte de miroir. Comme l'avait supposé Isaac, Scotty était allongé sur le canapé de l'autre pièce. Ne pouvait-il donc pas venir jusqu'ici et lui dire en face ? Ou peut être crier ? Mais en y regardant de plus près, Isaac réalisa qu'il aurait fait exactement la même chose. Et bien, ça avait intérêt à être vraiment important.

**Va me chercher un verre d'eau.**

Sérieusement ? C'était ce que Scott voulait ? Pas de « je fais un malaise, mets moi en PLS » ou « quelqu'un est en train de m'étrangler, SOS ». S'il avait été endormi  quand il avait eu ce texto, ça aurait été beaucoup plus drôle. Donc il envoya une réponse sèche.

_Va te chercher ton putain de verre tout seul, gros cul._

Isaac balança son téléphone quelque part à côté de lui, et ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois. Peu de temps après, il sentit un vibremment à sa droite. « Beam Me Up » Scotty lui avait de nouveau envoyer un message.

**Stpppppp Isaac, ma gorge est sèche, et t'es le plus près de la cuisine.**

_Plus près mon cul ouais._

Pendant qu'Isaac était dans la salle TV, Scott était dans le salon, entre la porte d'entrée et la cuisine. La seule chose dont Isaac était le plus près par rapport à lui, c'était de l'ordinateur de Mme McCall. Où il ne s'aventurerait jamais pour y foutre son nez. Il reçu un nouveau texto de Scott.

**D'accord alors un massage du dos alors.**

_Mec arrête de me demander des trucs_

**Alleeez j'te devrais une faveur;)**

_J'pense pas que t'irais jusqu'à aller me payer un dîner_

**Parce que je ne vais rien t'acheter. Ta jamais entendu parler d'avoir un emploi ?**

_Je sais pas où tu vas aller avec ça_

**Où tu voudras bébé**

_Ta mère lit pas tes conversations ?_

**C'est bon, elle sait qu'on sort ensemble 3**

_T'es débile_

**Débilement amoureux de toi alors**

_C'est une déclaration ?_

**Une déclaration contre un verre d'eau**

_Et bien tu peux me sucer parce que j'irai pas le chercher_

**C'est tout ce que tu veux de moi ?**

_Qu'est ce que tu crois que je pense de toi ?_

**Ta parlé d'un emploi ?**

_La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié tu postulais pas_

**T'es spécial**

_Abruti_

**Tête de con**

_Connard_

**Bébé**

_Idiot_

**Mon cœur**

_Oh mon dieu Scott_

**Ca te fait bander ?**

_Bander ? Oh putain non_

**Hum hum**

_Ferme ta grande gueule poilue Scott_

**Si c'est que tu veux viens le faire**

_J'arrive pas à m'imaginer vouloir quelque chose que t'as à offrir_

**Ca c'est parce que sais pas ce que j'ai à offrir**

_Aka rien_

**Je peux te faire changer d'avis si tu m'amènes un verre d'eau et un cookie**

_Qu'est ce que tu crois que je suis ? Un esclave ?_

**Oui, mon esclave**

_Va te faire foutre_

**Si c'est ce que tu veux;)**

_Arrête de faire ça_

**Faire quoi ?**

_Essayer de m'avoir avec des faveurs sexuelles_

**Ca serait plus simple si tu acceptais**

**Et allais me chercher un verre d'eau**

_Rêve toujours_

**G un super rêve pour nous deux;D**

_Laisse moi deviner, tu rêves de me harceler pendant que j'essaye de dormir. C'est pas un rêve_

**Nan, j'étais en train de rêver parce que t'es toujours pas là et j'ai toujours pas de verre d'eau**

_TOI ET TON PUTAIN DE VERRE D'EAU_

**C'est pas le mien parce que t'es toujours pas aller le cherché**

_Je jure devant dieu que je vais t'étrangler_

**Dieu n'est pas d'accord pas le meurtre**

_Comment tu pourrais le savoir t'es athée_

**Parce que je suis Dieu bien sûr**

_T'es taré_

**Tu veux être taré avec moi ? 8D**

_J'te hais_

**Nan c'est faux**

**Tu m'aimes**

**Et tu me veux**

**Tellement**

_Va te faire voir Scott McCall_

**Tu crieras mon nom bientôt**

Regardant à nouveau la fenêtre, Isaac vit le reflet de Scott grimaçant et le fixant. Il roula des yeux et s'assit. Il se retourna pour le voir, et le foudroya du regard

«Scott arrête de m'harceler ! » s'exclama-t-il, en essayant de ne pas rire.

Scott le doubla, et fut pris d'un fou rire. « Mec, je t'ai eu, je me demandais combien de temps tu pourrais tenir avant de me crier dessus. Ta plus envie de dormir maintenant, hein ? »

Isaac essaya d'afficher une mine renfrognée sur son visage. « Plus du tout, maintenant j'veux te frapper ! »

« Juste imagine, à quel point ça aurait été plus simple, si t'étais allé me chercher mon verre d'eau. » dit Scott en haussant les épaules, toujours parcouru par des petits spasmes dû à son fou rire.

« Arrête de parler de verre d'eau ! » S'exclama Isaac, en sautant du canapé.

Scott allait commencer, puis se tendit, pensant qu'Isaac allait l'attaquer. Alors qu'en fait, Isaac passa à côté de lui, pour aller dans la cuisine, et revint avec un verre d'eau.

« Maintenant tu vas la fermer ? » Demanda-t-il, tenant le verre en dehors de portée de l'autre, qui s'était de nouveau allongé sur le canapé.

« Ouiiiiii » soupira Scott, en insistant sur le 'I' « j'vais vraiment le faire »

Alors que la main de Scott allait se refermer sur le verre, Isaac sourit, « Pouf » dit il fortement, et renversa tout le contenu du verre.

« Espèce de sale petit con ! » beugla Scott, en riant et en étant à la fois emmerdé. Il se lança à la poursuite d'Isaac avec un peu convainquant : « J'vais te tuer ! »


End file.
